


Soaked to the Bone

by sheronthekitty



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Death Fic, F/M, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Multi, fem!Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheronthekitty/pseuds/sheronthekitty
Summary: It was a Heist gone wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of working on my other work, I start a new one! Nice!
> 
> I was inspired by a dream I had, so. Here it is!  
> Self-indulgent Death Fic!

“Free, you idiot. If that costs us the mission, I swear,” Geoff yelled into his headpiece. Gavin had accidently went to the wrong building. He was a block down from where he needed to be.  
“Don’t worry, Boss. I’ll be there in a jiffy!” Gavin’s voice crackled into his ear.  
“You better, Free. I’m waiting for your ass to get here. Hurry up,” Michael replied.  
The mission was that Michael and Gavin were going to hide out until their target appeared, and then they were going to create a ruckus, taking out the bodyguards, while Ray got into position. Once he was there, he was going to snipe the target, and that’s when Ryan and Jack came in.  
They would come in and help Michael and Gavin fight off the cops, and then they would get into their respective getaway vehicles. It was Gavin and Michael on a bike, and Ray, Ryan, and Jack in a car.  
While the cops were chasing them, Geoff would sneak into the building and capture the real target, Tuggey.  
“-ss. Boss. Ground control to Major Tom,” Ray deadpanned. He was seated on the roof of a tall building, looking down at the street through the scope of the sniper.  
“What, sorry, I was thinking about the plan,” Geoff said, coming back to the present.  
“I said, we’re in position, just need the call to start shit,” he repeated.  
“Right.”  
Geoff nodded to himself, cocking his gun. “When I say go, we go.” He watched the street as the three cars pulled up, and the target stepped out. “Go!”  
Michael and Gavin nodded to each other, and stepped out into the street. “Hey, assholes,” Michael yelled, pointing his gun. “We’re here to take what we want and you can’t stop us.” Gunshots rang out through the earpieces, and he heard Michael and Gavin shooting back.  
Suddenly Michael cursed, “SHIT!”  
And silence from their end.  
“Mogar! Free! Answer me.” Only static entered his ear. “Brownman, what happened.”  
“I’m not sure, Boss. Want me to check?”  
“Yes.”  
He heard shuffling as Ray moved, and then, a quiet, “Shit.”  
“Brownman, what the hell happened?”  
“Ga-Free’s been shot,” Ray whispered, voice shaking.  
“ _What_ ,” Geoff’s voice cracked. “Is he alive?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Boss, should we go on with the plan?” Ryan asked quietly.  
“No, no. New plan,” Geoff told them, mind racing. “Vagabond, you’ll go in and get Tuggey. Mom, meet me and we’re going to see if Gavin is okay. Brownman, you provide backup.”  
All three said, “Right,” and went to do their part.  
Geoff slid down the ladder from the spot he was in and ran into the alley where the getaway car was stowed. Jack was there, gun in hand, and Geoff looked at her in the eye.  
“Let’s go,” he said, voice steady despite the way his heart was hammering in his chest. This group was like a family to him. He cared deeply for each and every one of them. The two ran out into the street, seeing Michael’s head of red curls behind a dumpster. Geoff pointed, and they made their way over, shooting at the cops.  
“Mogar,” Geoff said as he got closer. When they saw Gavin, Geoff cursed and Jack held in a gasp.  
He was lying in a pool of his own blood. Michael’s hands were pressing into his stomach, where blood was still seeping out. Gavin was pale, and blood dripped from his mouth as he wheezed. His hair was matted with blood, and his eyes were closed.  
“B-boi,” he whispered, cracking open his eyes.  
Michael was a mess. The normally strong man had tears in his eyes. “What is it, boi?”  
“I-i’m not go-gonna make it. S-save yourself.”  
Michael shook his head, screaming, “Don’t say that. You’re going to make it! Trust me. Just, just hold on for a little longer.” He turned his head to Jack and Geoff. “What do we do? I-I can’t stop the bleeding.”  
“Michael, please,” Gavin pleaded, closing his eyes again. A tear ran down his cheek, falling into the pool of blood.  
“No, Gav,” Michael sobbed. He leaned forward and pressed his lips into Gavin’s rapidly cooling ones. “I love you.”  
“I love you, too,” Gavin sighed, head lolling.  
“Mog-Michael, we have to go,” Geoff said, placing a hand on Michael’s shoulder.  
Michael stood, and turned to Geoff. “We’re not leaving him.”  
“No, we’re not,” Jack agreed, “but we need to get you out of here first. I’ll come back with Ryan once get gets Tuggey and we’ll bring back Gavin.”  
Michael nodded mutely, walking away as Jack lead him away. Geoff gave cover fire, and whenever someone grew too close to Michael and Jack, they were felled by Ray.  
They led Michael to the car just as Ryan got there with Tuggey. She saw Michael’s face and ran up to him. “Michael, what happened? Where’s Gavin?”  
Michael teared up again and pulled her into a hug. “He, he’s gone,” he sobbed into her chest.  
“What, no.” Lindsay looked at Geoff’s grim face, and she sobbed out, “He can’t be dead.”  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry babe,” Michael repeated into Lindsay’s shoulder. She held him tight, tears running down her own face.  
They had lost a big part of their love, Geoff thought. They all were upset, but it hit Lindsay and Michael the most, as they were all dating.  
Geoff guided them into the car, and climbed in the front seat. “Ray,” he called.  
“Yeah, Geoff?”  
“We’re done. Get down here.”  
“Alright, Geoff.”  
In a matter of minutes Ray appeared, sliding into the car, his pink rifle stowed away in its case. No one spoke as Jack nodded, and Geoff drove away.  
“So, are we going in now, or are we waiting for the cops to leave?”  
Jack didn’t answer, but she pulled out her phone. She dialed a number, and waited for them to answer. “Matt, we need you to call the cops off our ass. Something happened, gather everyone at the safe house. Yeah, Geoff is on his way.”  
She then hung up, as the cops got a fake call and drove off.  
They made their way to where Gavin’s body was. But when they got there, all that was there was a pool of drying blood.  
“Where’s Gavin?” she asked, looking around.  
“I-I don’t..” Ryan scratched his head.  
“He didn’t just fucking get up and walk off, Ryan.”  
“I know that! Maybe they took him?”  
“Why would they do that?”  
“I don’t know. We should go back and tell Geoff.”  
Jack sighed, running a hand through her hair, “Fuck.”  
Ryan left, getting the bike, and he rode up. “Come on,” he urged.  
“Geoff’s going to kill us.”  
“I’m more worried about Lindsay and Michael, if I’m going to be honest. He was their boyfriend.”  
Jack climbed on the motorcycle, and the two rode back to the safehouse. When they got there, they saw everyone already got the news, if their down faces said anything.  
Jack looked at Ryan and stepped through the door. “Where’s Gavin’s body?” someone asked, was it Jeremy? Or was it Matt? She didn’t know, but she looked for Geoff.  
“Geoff,” she called when she found him. “Ryan and I have to talk to you.” Geoff stood and followed her out.  
“What is it?”  
“He wasn’t there.”  
Geoff raised an eyebrow. “This isn’t the time to joke. What did you need.”  
Ryan stepped forward, taking off his mask. “This isn’t a joke, Geoff!”  
Jack hissed, “Be quiet,” and Ryan lowered his voice.  
“He wasn’t there.”  
Geoff’s eyebrows pinched together. “Fuck. What, what do we do?”  
Jack shook her head. “Tell them the truth.”  
Geoff nodded, scrubbing his face. “How did this happen?”  
“Shit happens, we couldn’t have done anything.”  
Ryan frowned. Geoff sighed, walking back to the door. “Let’s go.”  
When Geoff told them the news, gasps and whispers broke out throughout the room. He saw Michael leave, and Lindsay quickly follow.  
“We’ll have a funeral, but not today. You’re all dismissed.”  
Everyone broke away, talking quietly as Geoff went to the meeting room. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey and took a swig.  
____

 

Michael and Lindsay were asleep together in their shared bed. The window slid open, and a figure slid in, shutting it again. The person scurried over to the drawers, digging through them and grabbing something.  
The clouds moved away from the full moon, and the light fell upon a mess of golden-blonde hair. Blue-green eyes looked over the two in the bed, and smiled.  
He slid in between them, and Michael groaned. “Lindsay, you’re feet are fucking freezing.”  
“Sorry, love,” Gavin whispered.  
Michael’s eyes snapped open. “Gavin?” He rubbed his eyes, but Gavin stayed. “Holy shit! You, you fucking, you were dead! How?”  
“I, I don’t know. I remember everything fading away, and then I woke up, completely naked, in an alley. It was a complete mess trying to find my way home.”  
Michael grabbed Gavin by the shoulders and he crushed his lips against Gavin’s still cold ones.  
He could feel the other shaking, and Michael knew why. One was because he had been naked outside in the middle of the Los Santos winter, and two, Gavin was scared.  
Michael was too.  
Tears ran down Gavin’s face, and he sobbed, “Michael, I, I’m sorry I got shot. I’m sorry I died.”  
Michael shook his head, whispering, “It wasn’t your fault.”  
Lindsay grumbled and sat up. “Michael are you okay?”  
“Better than ever,” he grinned.  
Lindsay opened her eyes and almost screamed, “Gavin?”  
Gavin excitedly nodded, and she touched his face. “Are you really here?”  
Another nod, but this time he kissed her. “I’m here, Linds. Sorry I scared you,” he whispered against her lips.  
She pulled him and Michael into a hug, and then gasped. “Gavin, you’re freezing. You just got back, you can’t catch a cold!”  
She pulled the covers up and forced him to lay down, Michael following. They wrapped their arms around him, and he pressed his back into Michael’s chest, absorbing the heat.  
He pressed his head into Lindsay’s chest, and with a sigh, was asleep.  
The other two quickly followed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin's POV

“Free, you idiot. if this costs us the mission, I swear,” Geoff’s voice rang in Gavin’s ear.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll be there in a jiffy!” Gavin replied, making his way at a half-jog down the street. He scratched the back of his neck as he walked.  
“You better be,” Michael huffed as Gavin rounded a corner, “I’m waiting for your ass to get here. Hurry up.” Gavin saw Michael, who’s back was turned to him and ran over.  
“Sorry, boi,” Gavin whispered sheepishly as he crouched beside his boyfriend. Michael rolled his eyes, but took Gavin’s hand in his own, squeezing it.  
Gavin smiled at him, and they scanned the road ahead of them.  
The plan was easy, Gavin thought. Him and Michael would make a distraction while Geoff slipped in and got Lindsay. Ray would snipe the boss-leader who took her in the first place, and his little family would be complete again.  
“Hey, Boss, we’re in position,” Ray’s voice crackled over the earpiece. “Boss.” Geoff didn’t reply, and Ray sighed. “Oh my god. Boss. _Boss_. Ground control to Major Tom.”  
“What? Sorry, I was thinking about the plan,” Geoff finally replied. Gavin and Michael shared a look, and the former glanced up at the building where Ray was hiding.  
“I said,” Ray deadpanned, “We’re in position. We just need the call to start shit.”  
There was movement in the earpiece- Geoff probably nodded- and then he said, “Right.” There was the sound of a gun cocking, and Michael and Gavin did the same, getting ready to spring. “When I say go, we go.”  
They waited as three black cars parked on the street across from them, and Geoff yelled, “Go!” Michael and Gavin sprung from their hiding place, guns raised.  
“Hey, assholes!” Michael yelled, shooting into the air. “We’re going to take what we want and there’s nothing you can do to stop us!”  
The men ahead of them pulled out guns, and Michael shot, hitting two. The rest of them hid behind the vans while Michael and Gavin split up.  
Gavin ran around the cars, ducking behind cars on the other side of the street whenever the enemies shot at him. Back to a car, he peeked out of his cover, seeing the head of someone sticking out. He aimed and fired, cheering quietly to himself as the person fell over, brains splattered on the pavement.  
He heard Michael jeering, and Gavin glanced over. Michael was behind a dumpster, popping over the top every now and then to scream profanities and shoot.  
Gavin ran, crouched, from car to car to get to Michael, shooting as he did so. When he neared the dumpster, he wasn’t watching behind him. One of the bad guys snuck up behind him, shooting him in the stomach.  
Gavin felt the burning of the bullet passing through him, and he stumbled behind the cover of the dumpster, shooting behind him blindly. His other hand pressed into the wound in his stomach. His shirt and hand were quickly stained red.  
“Hey, Free, nice of you to--” Michael cut himself off as he turned and saw Gavin’s blood-stained hand. Gavin looked up, Michael swimming in his vision, before he fell forward.  
“Fuck, Free!” Michael hissed, jumping down and crouching next to Gavin.  
“..gar…. ee” Gavin couldn’t make out words, as his hearing was going in and out, a roaring taking its place. He felt himself being rolled over, and hands pressing into his stomach, but he couldn’t hear.  
Gavin cracked open his eyes, seeing Michael’s face close to his. Michael’s mouth was moving, but Gavin couldn’t hear what he was saying. Gavin coughed weakly, tasting the coppery sign of blood fill his mouth. He turned his head to the side to let it run out of his mouth. “Mich-ael,” Gavin rasped, closing his eyes again.  
“You’ll be okay, alright?” He heard Michael say, but it sounded far away. Gavin focused on his breathing, which was becoming increasingly harder.  
Every inhale was followed immediately by horrible pain filling his lungs. Gavin wheezed, trying to stay conscious.   
He wasn’t sure how long he laid there, it felt like years, but the roaring in his ears stopped and he was aware of how cold he was. “Bo-i,” Gavin whispered, eyes opening slightly.  
“What is it, boi?” Michael asked, voice tight. Gavin saw tears running down his normally strong boyfriend’s face, and he felt himself tear up too.  
“I-I’m not gon-na make i-t,” he sobbed, “S-save yourse-elf.”  
Michael shook his head desperately. “Don’t- don’t you say that! You’re going to make it. Trust me.” Michael swallowed, voice shaking. “Just… just hold on for a little longer.” When Michael turned, Gavin noticed Geoff and Jack crouched behind him. “I-I can’t stop the bleeding, what do we do?”  
Gavin could feel the tears freely falling from his eyes and he took a deep breath. “Michael, please,” he pleaded, shutting his eyes for what was going to be the last time.  
“Gav, no,” Michael sobbed. He felt Michael press his lips against his own, whispering against them, “I love you.”  
“I love you, too,” Gavin sighed, feeling himself slip away into nothingness.  
____  
Gavin was floating. He opened his eyes and saw everything was the deepest black he had ever saw. A green mist filled the area, and Gavin shuddered. He didn’t like it here. He folded his arms against his chest, looking down.  
He could see through himself! Gavin squeaked, jumping back in surprise. “Am-am I dead?” He wondered aloud. The memories of him being shot filled his head and he held in a sob.  
“Michael…”  
Gavin felt a presence behind him and he turned, eyes widening. He stood in front of himself- but how could he be there and here?  
Gavin’s eyes dragged over the person, seeing differences. The person’s hair was lighter, skin darker, and their eyes were the color of emeralds, instead of Gavin’s usual muddy blue-green.   
The person was taller than Gavin by at least a foot and a half, and Gavin gulped.  
“Who are you?” He asked defensively. “Where am I? Am I dead?”  
The person raised an eyebrow. “Do not worry. I will tell you everything. Come.” They beckoned Gavin to follow and when he didn’t they rolled their eyes. “I do not hold any intention of causing you harm. You will be fine. Come.”  
Gavin decided that if he was dead, he might as well go. He followed the figure. They moved for what felt like hours, but it didn’t look like they moved an inch. Soon two lights started to fade into his vision.  
Gavin opened his mouth to speak, but the person raised their hand to silence him. “I will tell you everything.”  
“First, you are dead. Well, not entirely. You’re currently in between the World of the Living and the World of Gods. I, myself am a god, and I am a part of you. That's why we look so similar. We are the same just as much as we are different. We were one of those chosen to go to the World of the Living. They split us up, me and you, and you went There while I stayed Here.”  
Gavin’s eyebrows drew together as he tried to understand what they-He?- were saying. “Wait, so you’re saying I’m a God?”  
“Yes and no. You are the Mortal- The Living- half.”  
Gavin nodded, still not understanding what They were saying.  
“Do not fret. All will become clear. But now you have a choice.”  
“A choice?” Gavin echoed.  
“Yes. You hold the choice of where you go. You may go back to the World of the Living or you can choose to go home to the World of Gods. If you choose the Living, you will not remember any of this. You will wake up, alive. You will know you died, but you won’t remember our meeting. If you choose the Gods, you will retain none of the memories of the Living until you are called upon. Either way, you will not be able to die, anymore.”  
“I won’t be able to die? Like, I’ll be immortal?”  
“Yes. I am your immortality. I will become one with you again, and you will not be able to die at the hand of another Mortal. But, if another Immortal kills you, you will cease to exist.”  
The person gestured to a deep red light. “That leads to the land of the Living.” They then gestured to a pure white light. “This leads to the Gods. The choice is yours.”  
The person stepped forward, and touched Gavin’s shoulder, and turned into a blinding green light. Gavin shut his eyes, and when he opened them again, it felt like a part of him that had been missing was filled.  
Gavin didn’t hesitate with his choice, turning to the red light. “Here we go,” he steeled himself. He reached his hand out and touched the red light.  
A blood-chilling scream filled the air as a horrible pain wracked his body. He shut his eyes and curled in on himself.  
_____  
Gavin spluttered as air rushed into his lungs. His eyes flew open and he sat up, heaving.  
A sharp pain ran through his stomach and he looked down.  
The bullet wound was scabbed over, and quickly healing further than that.  
Gavin felt his stomach roll and he stood, stumbling and using a wall as the world spun and tilted.  
Gavin swallowed thickly against the nausea that filled him.  
He had been dead. He had _died_ and here he was, waking up like he took a nap. Gavin felt his heart stop as he thought about Michael. Oh God, Michael. He saw him die, what was he going through?  
Gavin shivered as a cold wind started, and he realized he didn’t have any clothes on.  
Thankful it was dark, Gavin looked around. He was in an unfamiliar ally. No streetlights were on so he assumed he was in the bad part of Los Santos- well, one of the worse ones. all of Los Santos was pretty bad- and he grabbed his arm. This wasn’t the place to be, injured and naked.  
There were plenty of people who could, and would, take advantage of him in his vulnerable state. He didn’t even have his Golden Dagger. Or his glasses. Gavin was glad he decided to leave them at the house.  
He held back a bitter laugh. Here was the Golden Boy, without his knife or glasses, completely alone and unarmed.  
He could try to swindle someone, or pickpocket, but he didn’t want to risk it.  
Gavin shook himself, deciding to try to get home. First, he had to figure out where he was. He glanced around, then sighed, not seeing any street signs off the bat. He stayed against the wall, shuffling to the end of alley, sticking his head out, looking around. He saw a sign, ‘Forest Lane’, and he sighed, again.  
Gavin was nowhere near where he wanted to be. He groaned, thinking.  
He could either take the streets, with the danger of being seen, maybe even recognized, which would be shorter, or he could follow the river, which, while there wouldn’t be anyone, it would be dangerous because he could fall or get hurt It was longer, too.  
Gavin decided that he wanted his pride, and he started towards the river.  
It was dark, as the moon was hidden behind dark clouds. It was cold, winter in Los Santos was never mild. He could feel himself shivering harshly, but he kept going.  
He walked slowly, making sure he didn’t run into any trees or bushes or holes.  
He thought that it couldn’t get any worse. He was wrong.  
It started to snow, and Gavin snarled, “Are you fucking kidding me?” It made everything harder. The rocks grew slippery, and the poor visibility grew even worse.   
Gavin started moving up the hill to walk in the grass when his foot slipped. He crashed onto the ground, hitting his chin and cutting his left leg.  
Gavin stood, leg protesting, and kept going, arms curled around himself. He was hunched over, limping down the river.  
The only good thing about this night was the fact that the house was off the river. He would see it if the lights were on.  
And that he did. He saw the lights through the snow and cheered. He picked up the pace, breaking into a run. He ran up to the back of the house, seeing his, Michael, and Lindsay’s shared room. He slid open the window, surprised, but not unhappy, that it was unlocked. He climbed in the window, shutting it behind him, and sighing when he felt how warm it was.  
Gavin walked over to the dresser, opening a drawer and pulling out a pair of boxers. He slid them on and saw Michael and Lindsay together in the bed. He climbed in between them. Michael groaned, rolling over. “Linds, your feet are freezing.”  
Gavin giggled, whispering, “Sorry, love.”  
Michael’s eyes snapped open and he sat up. “Gavin?” He rubbed his eyes, blinking when Gavin didn’t disappear. “Holy shit! You… you were fucking _dead_. How?”  
Gavin shook his head, tearing up. “I don’t know. I.. I remember dying, and then I woke up, naked, in an alley. It was a complete mess trying to get home.”  
Michael moved forward, pressing his warm lips against Gavin’s cold ones. Gavin was shaking, from both the cold and the emotions running through him.  
The tears finally fell, streaming down Gavin’s face as he hiccuped, “Michael, I-I’m sorry I got shot. I’m sorry I died, I’m sorry.”  
Michael shook his head, holding Gavin closer. “It’s not your fault. Don’t apologize.”  
Lindsay grumbled something, still asleep. “Michael, are you okay?”  
Michael nodded, “Better than ever!”  
Lindsay’s eyebrows furrowed and she opened her eyes. When she saw Gavin sitting there, she almost screamed. “Gavin?” He hand hovered in the air.  
Gavin nodded, and her hand finally touched his cheek. “Are you really here?”  
Gavin nodded and threw himself to her, kissing her. “I’m sorry, Linds,” he murmured against her lips, “Sorry I scared you.”  
She grasped at his arms, pulling him into a hug. She grabbed Michael and pulled him into it too. She felt Gavin shuddering and she gasped, “Gavin, you’re freezing! You- you just came back, you’re not allowed to get sick!”  
She pushed him so he was laying down and pulled the covers up, sliding in after him. Michael slid in on his other side, and they both wrapped their arms around him.  
With a sigh, he was asleep, and his two lovers followed soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there's going to be another chapter after this, because, why not?
> 
> Comments and Critiques are greatly appreciated


End file.
